


moonlight

by iwishii



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Intimacy, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Making Love, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwishii/pseuds/iwishii
Summary: "You're beautiful" Klaus says absently, leaning in close to kiss wet in the dip of Diego's collar bone. "So beautiful"Diego has never been called beautiful before. Hot, yes. Sexy, plenty. But nothing so pure like Klaus is talking about something far more than the body Diego religiously trains.





	moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> THEY'RE JUST REALLY SOFT GUYS. SOFT LOVE MAKING YAY.

Klaus' eyes seem to glow in the soft moonlight pouring in from the window. Heavy lidded yet somehow still seeming wide and innocent: which Klaus incredibly still is despite everything he's done and been through. Innocence is a concept not so easily applied to number Four. He could have blood on his fingers but there would still be a lost, fragile little boy inside reaching out compassionately to anyone who passed by.

  
Muted and pale but by no means dim. Klaus suits the nighttime much like Diego does.

They're not like Luther and Five who shone in the sunlight, Allison who rose to the occasion like a sunrise, or Vanya and Ben who settled comfortably at dusk. Two enjoyed the freedom of darkness, the anonymity it granted; he loved how Nyx cloaked him and made shitheads piss their pants.

  
Klaus on the other hand was followed by the dark. Nyx stalked him and he fought back with strobe nightclub lights and the ember of a roll.

  
Diego wishes Klaus didn't fight the dark. He looks ethereal in it.

  
"Diego" Klaus whispers, voice uncharacteristically soft and devoid of mirth. He looks so tired Diego wants to hold him, reach out and trace the light across his sharp cheek. As sharp as a blade. "You're up late"

  
They're standing together in the kitchen. Diego has his hand wrapped around a glass of water and Klaus has his wringing the hem of his sleeve. Diego heard Klaus coming long before the other likely knew he was moving toward the kitchen. Klaus was like that; he drifted around because he couldn't stand to be still, and went wherever the breeze took him.

  
Diego knows Klaus is far from innocent. He's tainted by other people's measure.   
But right now Klaus was a little bird.

  
Diego puts his drink down and approaches Klaus, slow and quiet, oddly calm after the nightmare of the last week. Maybe it's the moonlight lulling him. Or maybe it's the way Klaus looks over at him through inked lashes that lays Diego down in a pool of contentment. It feels like something is going to happen.

  
"Hey" Diego tries, once he reaches Klaus.

They're nose to nose and decked out in matching pajamas Allison picked up for them all, caring little about their arguments and insisting it was more comfortable than their leathers. He doesn't know what to say. Patch is gone, his friend is gone, and there's heartbreak raw in Klaus too. What could he possibly say when they've both lost someone unbearably close to them with no time given to grieve. Words seem so dumb, they always have, to Diego.

  
Klaus' lips move to say hey back but his voice cracks, too soft to be heard.

  
His arms draw around Klaus shoulders, bringing them together, and at the same time his head rests in the hollow of Klaus' collar bone Four's head nests against his neck. Being the same height never felt so perfect, especially when Klaus' arms fit around his waist and feel cool against his back.

  
Diego let's out a long shudder, eyes burning and nose filled with the surprisingly clean scent of soap, and something musky and warm that contradicted the perpetual chill of Klaus skin.

  
At the sound his brother shifts, head moving subtly so they rest cheek to cheek. Diego isn't sure who's tear it is wetting their faces.  
His thumb rubs circles into the base of Klaus' neck and feels a gentle dance of a nail drawing shapes on his spine.

  
Lord only knows how long they stand there, locked together and gasping out emotions they've barely been permitted to feel this last week. Could have been an hour or only a minute. But it ends when Klaus breathes a little too wet and too close to Diego's skin, and Diego feels his hairs raise and a chill wash over him.

  
"Klaus..." He's proud he didn't stutter. Their foreheads touch when Klaus hums in acknowledgement and tilts to meet Diego's gaze again. He blinks at Two.

  
It's childlike, almost, how tentatively they brush their lips together. It's not a kiss, more like a breeze and when the other doesn't jolt away in disgust, the next touch is most definitely one. The men sigh into it, lax and calm. It's going to hurt in the morning, it's going to hurt for days or weeks or even months. They might not even be able to look at each other again but for now Diego holds Klaus a little tighter and Klaus grips Diego's nightshirt to pull him even closer.

  
He loves the feeling of Klaus hair across the pads of his finger tips. Loves the way Klaus curls in and makes a tiny sound. He feels just as small as Klaus looks when Four brings his hands up to cup his face, and pulls away only to litter kisses up the bridge of his nose and settling between his brow.

  
"You sure you want this?" Klaus breathes, lips languidly trailing the curve of Diego's jaw. He'd always pictured Klaus being more dominant, the type to dive in with a wicked smile and gemstone green eyes, not this feather light caution. This is the first time Diego has readily admitted to thinking about what Klaus would be like to hold, to kiss...   
Diego drops a peck to Klaus cheek, halting the thinner man's ministrations. "Are you?"

  
He's not Dave. He's not sure he wants to be some grief stricken rebound, but damn it he doesn't want to let any of this go. It's not even that he's trying to fill a void of Eudora with Klaus, because he and the detective ended years ago and despite his teasing there was only warm nostalgia and budding friendship left over there. A shoot snubbed out in seconds.

  
He's wanted this and denied wanting it since he was a kid. Since Reginald berated Luther and Allison in front of everyone about how inappropriate and unacceptable their infatuation was.

  
Klaus purses his lips and then Diego sees something he hasn't seen in over a decade. Not since Ben died, maybe earlier. Four's lips curve into a smile, precious and tiny, and so devastatingly real Diego is reminded of his own similarly delicate smile returning. Like idiots they grin at each other, locked in an embrace, and it's only broken when Klaus chuckles and dips down to press a warm kiss to Diego's pulse. Oh.

  
Klaus' hands trail down his arms, ending where their fingers can interlink and Diego let's himself be led when Klaus steps backwards.

  
"You're gonna trip" Diego warns, voice low and fond.

  
"Nah it'll be fine" Klaus insists, right before he misjudges the first step up the stairs and his ankle cracks against the wood. Diego lurches forward to catch him even though Klaus had already righted himself, and they giggle like they're eleven years old again sneaking around in the nighttime they belonged to searching for mom's cookies.

  
Wow, Diego forgot how easy laughing was. How easy it was to breathe when Klaus was around. Patch came close, but she never understood him as deeply as his brother.  
Klaus seems to have learned his lesson and turns so he's facing forward. Their hands are gripped right as they ascend up through the house, whispering and hushing each other: lightly bickering over who was going to wake the others with their noise. Klaus' room is first so they settle for that, and Diego's glad because it's filled to the ceiling with the smell of Four.

  
He marvels at Klaus' full body shiver when Diego pulls up his shirt for him; fingers tickling up Klaus sides as he does so. Diego lets Klaus do the same and his breath catches when cool fingers dance down his torso.

  
"You're beautiful" Klaus says absently, leaning in close to kiss wet in the dip of Diego's collar bone. "So beautiful"

  
Diego has never been called beautiful before. Hot, yes. Sexy, plenty. But nothing so pure like Klaus is talking about something far more than the body Diego religiously trains.

  
Klaus back rests down on the mattress and Diego feels nice bracketing the other with his arms and legs. He likes that he can see Klaus smile and sink comfortably into the sheets, totally at ease with him, and he likes Four's hands electric over his abs.

  
The curly haired man arches up to kiss Diego, open mouthed, just as he slips his hand down under Diego's waist bands. The moan Diego let's out gets shushed with a gentle bite to his lip, and he tries his best to keep it together as Klaus starts to lazily stroke him. His eyes are intense, fond, as they watch Diego's face.

  
"That okay, Di?" He feels the exhale more than hears it. "That good?"

  
Diego drops his forehead to Klaus', and stutters for a moment before giving up completely and beaming down at him instead. It feels amazing, but not mind blowing. It excites and stimulates him more, Diego realises, that Klaus eyes are on his and his smile is for him, than the gradual build of Klaus' hand working him.

  
Diego doesn't feel like he's going to scream or cry out. He's not going to explode. He doesn't feel that desperate plea for release. The pleasure comes in waves over him, building and balanced by Klaus' other hand behind his head drawing patterns on his scalp and his sweet, lip gloss lips tasting his mouth in-between giddy grins. His arms are shaking, thighs trembling, and his hips roll into Klaus' experienced palm.

  
"Come on, come on. It's okay, Di. There.. good, yeah?" Klaus coaxes, encourages, looking enthralled when Diego's soft gasps suddenly pitch up and his hands reach up to cradle Klaus head. He comes with a ragged, choking mewl, spilling into Klaus palm and over his brother's stomach.

  
When his body goes lax, Klaus catches him and licks the shell of his ear just as Diego drops lazy kisses around his shoulder.

  
"Fuck" Diego croaks out. He's used to orgasms being wild, hastily sought after. He's not used to stars in his eyes and weak legs, nor the feeling of wanting to completely melt into his partner.

  
He nibbles up Klaus jaw as he moves to meet his gaze again. Diego's buzzing all over, hot and snug like he's been wrapped tight in a blanket, and even though his hand is shaking his grip around Klaus in return is sure.

  
"Hm, Diego" Klaus gracefully lifts, trapping Diego's arm between their sticky stomachs, but there's enough space between that and Diego's weight on him for Two to rub his thumb over the head. His lips quirk happily as the full body flinch Klaus gives in tandem with a cut off cry. Klaus is harder than Diego expected, as if getting Diego off was just as intense for him as experiencing the act himself: the thought makes Diego's chest flutter.

  
Klaus is far more vocal than him, less controlled and more lost in his own cloud nine. He sounds he makes as Diego twists his hand and uses his cum as a lubricant for Klaus, will forever play in his mind Two is sure: however dumb and sappy that sounded. He uses his weight to hold Klaus down as the slighter man starts to buck up, fingers fisting clumps of Diego's hair and teeth ruining lips as he clings to discretion. Their family are just doors away and one developed superhearing only days ago.  
The words streaming quietly, ghost like, from Klaus' lips are a flurry of nothings. Crying and mewling as Diego licks up his throat and kisses him deep: muffling the mantra of Diego, Diego, Diego...

  
Not once does Klaus call another name and Diego pulls away just in time to lock eyes once more with Klaus, as he had done Diego, when Klaus spills over the edge. He comes clinging to his broader brother, noses pressed almost uncomfortably together and lips panting in the shape of a smile.  
Moonlight pours in from another angle in this room, but still dances over Klaus' face so sweet. Diego enjoys the feeling of Klaus stroking his face, enraptured by whatever he sees in his knife flinging brothers sated face.  
"Good?" Klaus checks, heavy lidded and sleepy.   
Diego snuggles into him, liking the feeling of being held, and threads his fingers through Klaus' sweat damp curls once last time.   
"Yeah, baby. So good"

**Author's Note:**

> It had been... A long time since I wrote anything close to smut. This is a gift to all the babes in the kliego group chat ~


End file.
